Hufflepuff
Hufflepuff — jeden z czterech domów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jego założycielką była Helga Hufflepuff. Duchem opiekującym się domem jest Gruby Mnich. Mieszkańców domu nazywano w gwarze uczniowskiej Puchonami. Uważa się, że jego uczniowie są niezdarami, nie jest to jednak prawda. Wychowankowie Hufflepuffu są uczciwi, spokojni, sprawiedliwi, a przede wszystkim pracowici. Znani Puchoni Mnich.jpg|Gruby Mnich Newton Scamander.jpg|Newton Skamander Image:Madame-sprout.jpg|Pomona Sprout Amos diggory.jpg|Amos Diggory Ameliabones.jpg|Amelia Bones Image:Hptonks.jpg|Nimfadora Tonks CedrikDiggory.jpg|Cedrik Diggory Summerby.jpg|Summerby Image:Ernie.jpg|Ernie Macmillan Image:Hannah.jpg|Hanna Abbott Image:250px-Justin_Finch-Fletchley.jpg|Justin Finch-Fletchley Image:Susan.jpg|Susan Bones Image:Zachariasz.jpg|Zachariasz Smith 250px-Leanne.PNG|Leanne 32Bridget Wenlock.jpg|Bridget Wenlock url.gif|Hengist z Woodcroft 30_artemisia_lufkin.png|Artemizja Lufkin url.jpg|Grogan Kikut Teddy Lupin.png|Ted Remus Lupin Kevin Whitby, Branstone Eleanor, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley, Dugald McPhail, Caroline Purvis, Nicola Dodworth, Summers Historia mały|[[Borsuk w herbie Hufflepuffu]] Założycielem domu była Helga Hufflepuff pochodząca z Walii. Jego nazwa pochodzi od nazwiska Helgi. W czasach, gdy żyli założyciele Hogwartu, z początku panował pokój i zgoda między nimi, lecz później zaczęło się wszystko komplikować. Każdy z założycieli pragnął selekcji uczniów w inny sposób. Helga chciała przyjmować do szkoły tylko uczniów pracowitych, uczynnych, sprawiedliwych i wiernych. W ten sposób Hogwart został podzielony na cztery domy. Prawdopodobnie to ona podsunęła pomysł sprowadzenia do Hogwartu skrzatów domowych w charakterze służby pracującej w kuchni i sprzątającej w całej szkole. Jej insygnium to złota czarka o nieznanej nam mocy magicznej. Po śmierci Hufflepuff trafiła ona w ręce m.in. Chefsiby Smith. Ukradł ją Tom Riddle, który wcześniej umiejętnie wkradł się w łaski czarownicy. Pucharek przemienił w jeden ze swoich siedmiu horkruksów. Został on zniszczony przez Hermionę kłem bazyliszka. Opis Puchonów mały|lewo|100px|Barwa domu Członkowie tego domu (Puchoni), powinni mieć podobne cechy jak sama patronka Helga Hufflepuff. Aby zostać przyjętym do jej domu, uczniowie musieli odznaczać się właśnie tymi cechami. Puchoni byli osobami pracowitymi, uczynnymi i sprawiedliwymi, tolerancyjnymi, uczciwymi i spokojnymi oraz, o czym mało osób wie, również kreatywnymi. Cechami tego domu było też koleżeństwo, pokojowe nastawienie do bliźnich oraz dokładność. Dom dobierał uczniów bardzo często niezdecydowanych i zagubionych, którzy po ukończeniu szkoły wyrastali na mądrych i sprawiedliwych czarodziejów. Założyciele pozostałych domów nie doceniali jej. Obecnie też tak jest, gdyż pozostałe domy w Hogwarcie nie doceniają Puchonów. mały|100px|Krawat Puchonów * Helga Hufflepuff była dobrą przyjaciółką Roweny Ravenclaw, dlatego Puchoni utrzymują dobre stosunki z uczniami z Ravenclawu, czyli inaczej Krukonami. Na drugim miejscu byli Gryfoni (uczniowie domu Gryffindora), choć Puchoni czasem odwracali się od tego domu. Przykładem jest incydent mający miejsce podczas IV roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Odbył się Turniej Trójmagiczny, podczas którego rywalizowały ze sobą trzy szkoły: Hogwart, Akademia Beauxbatons i Instytut Durmstrang. Reprezentantem Hogwartu był Puchon Cedrik Diggory, ale czara ognia niespodziewanie wyrzuciła czwartego reprezentanta, a zarazem drugiego ucznia Hogwartu – Harry'ego Pottera, który był członkiem domu Gryffindoru. Kiedy to się stało, Puchoni odwrócili się od Gryfonów. Podczas V roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, stosunki te zaczęły się trochę poprawiać. Najgorsze stosunki Puchoni, jak każdy dom w Hogwarcie, mają ze Slytherinem, czyli inaczej ze Ślizgonami. Gdy Ślizgoni mieli spór z Gryfonami, wtedy Puchoni stawali najczęściej po stronie Gryfonów. Pokój wspólny mały|298x298px|Wnęrze Pokoju Wspólnego Puchonów * oddzielny artykuł: Pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu Pokój Wspólny Puchonów znajduje się w piwnicach Hogwartu. Droga do niego prowadzi tym samym korytarzem, którym szło się do kuchni szkoły w piwnicach. Na jego końcu, po prawej stronie w zagłębieniu kamienia, znajdowało się wejście złożone z kilku rzędów ułożonych beczek. Druga beczka od dołu, po środku drugiego rzędu, była wejściem. By mogło się otworzyć, należało wystukać dłonią rytm "Helga Hufflepuff" na wskazanej beczce. ''Gdyby ktoś niepowołany próbował dostać się do środka i wystukał nieprawidłowy rytm lub uderzał w niewłaściwą beczkę, taki intruz, po kilku nieudanych próbach zostałby oblany octem. Gdy już dostaniemy się do wnętrza beczki, zmierzamy niewielkim kanałem w górę. Naszym oczom ukazuje się okrągłe, przestronne i przytulne pomieszczenie o nisko podwieszonym suficie, którego ściany pokryte są żywymi barwami: żółtą i czarną. Ściany posiadają zaokrąglone, dopasowane do ich kształtu wypolerowane i okrągłe meble (półki, na których znajdują się różne kolorowe kwiaty: kaktusy, paprocie i bluszcz pnący się po ścianach. Niewielkie, okrągłe okna znajdują się tuż nad ziemią, pozwalając z bliska dostrzec kwitnące kwiaty i zieleń traw. Dzięki nim (i temu, że umieszczone są nisko w ścianach), do środka wpada wiele światła i pomieszczenia są bardzo dobrze oświetlone. Nad drewnianym kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym znajduje się portret Helgi Hufflepuff, trzymającej w dłoni swój symbol: puchar z dwoma uszkami. Do dormitoriów chłopców i dziewcząt, prowadzą okrągłe drewniane drzwi, znajdujące się po prawej i lewej stronie od kominka.Pottermore Tiara Przydziału o Hufflepuffie mały :''A może w Hufflepuffie, :gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, :gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi :Hogwartu szkoły są chwałą. :Hufflepuff ma w pogardzie leni '' :''I nagradza tylko pracowitych. :Hufflepuff chce uczyć wszystkich, :Jak głośno oświadczyła. :A Hufflepuff resztę uczy, :Wszystkiego, co sama wie. :I zawsze widziano razem Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Występowanie mały * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Making of Harry Potter * Wonderbook: Księga Czarów * Pottermore Kategoria:Domy Hogwartu ca:Hufflepuff cs:Mrzimor de:Hufflepuff el:Χάφλπαφλ en:Hufflepuff es:Hufflepuff et:Hufflepuff fi:Puuskupuh fr:Poufsouffle it:Tassofrasso nl:Huffelpuff no:Håsblås ru:Пуффендуй sr:Хафлпаф